It is in known art that information processing devices may employ touch panels. With this type of information processing device, more intuitive operations are realized by using touch operations, such as tapping, dragging, flicking etc., on the touch panel. For example, flicking is an operation in which a surface of the touch panel is lightly flicked by a finger (a touch pen etc. is also possible).
Further, in recent years, information processing devices are also becoming more widespread that have a so-called multi-touch panel on which pinch out and pinch in operations etc. can be performed by simultaneously detecting touch positions in a plurality of locations. In this regard, the pinch out operation is an operation in which two fingers touch the touch panel and a space between the two fingers is widened. The pinch in operation is an operation in which the space between the two fingers is narrowed.
Note that, here, a touch operation realized by simultaneously detecting a plurality of touch positions is sometimes also referred to as a multi-touch operation, and a touch operation realized by detecting a single touch position in one time is sometimes also referred to as a single-touch operation.
It should be noted that, with the above-described multi-touch operation, although diverse touch operations can be performed, because a plurality of fingers are used, the operation becomes complex in comparison to single-touch operation.